American (Civ2)
The American civilization (Americans), representing the United States of America, is a default civilization in Civilization II. Color The Americans are a teal civilization. A game with them will not include the , , or . Leaders The default male leader of the Americans is Abe Lincoln (1809–1865), the 16th US president. He won the American Civil War and ended slavery throughout most of the United States. His 2nd inaugural and Gettysburg addresses are remembered as models of American oratory. The default female leader is E. Roosevelt (1884–1962), wife of Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the 32nd US president. Politically involved throughout her husband's career, she served after his death as a US delegate to the United Nations, where she was involved with the drafting of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. American leaders use the default titles except under fundamentalism and the republic. An American high priest or priestess is known as "reverend". An American consul is known as a "speaker". Personality The American AI is rational and civilized. City list The default American list is a list of U.S. metro areas, starting with the capital and New York City and going through the rest in fairly random fashion. The first part of the list repeats ''Civ I''’s, adding San Francisco at #7 and three extra cities between Los Angeles and Las Vegas; it then greatly expands the number of city names. The list under-represents the American South, omitting (e.g.) Charleston, Charlotte, Louisville, Orlando, and Tampa in favor of suburbs and minor cities like Oakland, Fargo, Trenton, and Lincoln. Alaskan and Hawaiian cities are also omitted. # Washington (default capital) # New York # Boston # Philadelphia # Atlanta # Chicago # San Francisco # Buffalo # St. Louis # Detroit # New Orleans # Baltimore # Denver # Cincinnati # Dallas # Los Angeles # Kansas City # San Diego # Trenton # Las Vegas # Phoenix # Seattle # Albuquerque # Portland # Minneapolis # Norfolk # Savannah # Jacksonville # Mobile # Birmingham # Pittsburgh # Cleveland # Milwaukee # Houston # San Antonio # Salt Lake City # Spokane # Oakland # Omaha # Wichita # Fargo # Duluth # Miami # Indianapolis # Raleigh # Hartford # Santa Fe # Nashville # Des Moines # Lincoln # Springfield # El Paso # Little Rock When this list is completed, the game continues with the names in the extra cities list. When that list is completed, the game cycles back to the top of this list with "Washington" again. Birmingham also appears on the English list. Scenarios The American Civil War was a scenario included in Conflicts in Civilization. In the World War II scenario, the Americans are represented as part of the Allies under Churchill. Washington and New York appear on the far western side of the map and include various from the rest of the United States, such as . Miscellaneous The advisors of the —apart from the foreign minister—are dressed as Americans during modernity, regardless of the civilization being played. The military advisor in particular is a parody of "Stormin' Norman" Schwarzkopf, an American general who rose to fame during press briefings about the United States's first Gulf War. Category:Civilizations (Civ2) American (Civ2)